Harry ¿Quién?
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: ¿Quienes somos si no la suma de nuestras memorias? AU Harry/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Rowling no hubiera juntado a su niño dorado con un Slytherin ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. :(_

* * *

 _REGALO PARA XOTUG... que cumplió hace como tres meses #ShameOnMe_

 _Harry/Daphne kind of_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _..._**

Mi nieto… Merlín lo bendiga, nunca me subestimó. Aún cuando sabía que estos viejos huesos ya no pueden dar todo de si. Por eso no tuvo problemas con apoyar a Harry Potter una vez más.

Yo, por mi parte, me fui con un viejo conocido de quien nadie, nunca, jamás sospecharía. Si algo sé es de esconderme.

Debo decir que no esperaba un nuevo enfrentamiento tan pronto, recién salimos de una guerra y nadie quiere repetir esa clase de experiencias. Pero las cosas se precipitaron.

¿Me sorprende?

No, no a estas alturas de la vida. He visto lo que el poder hace a la gente y por "poder " no me refiero únicamente a la magia, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso puede explicar porqué nuestro mundo vive en guerra constante. He vivido tres guerras una tras otra, créame, joven, sé de lo que hablo.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que perdieron con semejante facilidad. Vea usted, pudieron con un señor oscuro del nivel de Quién-usted-sabe y va un puñado de políticos, burócratas y otros indeseables de oficina, cuyo mayor logro es tener el culo reblandecido de tanto dejar que lo besen, fueron quienes consiguieron derrotar a personajes del calibre de mi nieto ¿quién lo hubiera creído? yo no, por supuesto.

Otra generación perdida. Otra generación de niños que crecieron sin sus padres... bueno, al menos mi nieto consiguió huir. Algunos imbéciles dirán que no fue una actitud muy Gryffindor y yo, con el peso de la vida y el dolor de la pérdida, prefiero a un cobarde vivo y estoy segura que mis bisnietos también lo prefieren. Que le preguntan a los hijos de Potter qué opinan al respecto.

Mis bisnietos nacieron en otras tierras, y no es algo que me haga especial gracia. En especial porque no puedo verlos crecer, pero no tengo otra opción, no podía dejar a mi hijo. No iba a hacerlo.

Esos sujetos tampoco esperaban nada de esta vieja bruja y con Neville fuera de su camino ya no tenía problemas para moverme por el mundo mágico con relativa facilidad, siempre que no llamara demasiado la atención. Como ya le dije soy muy buena en eso.

Visité a mi hijo y nuera cada día durante cinco años como venía haciendo desde que terminaron ahí.

Cinco años en los que arreglaba encuentros con mi nieto fuera del país y le contaba todo cuando sabía.

Cinco años en los que la tuve frente a mi y no la vi.

Muchos la daban por muerta -me incluyo- pero, Merlín ¿Como podía haberlo notado? no era una mujer, era apenas una niña de cinco años en el cuerpo de una mujer flacucha, completamente calva y poco más funcional de lo que eran mi hijo y mi nuera.

¿Alguien hubiera podido imaginar que en la sala de Janus Thickey se encontraba la famosa y desaparecida señora Potter?

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Sip, voy a ir por ese camino porque soy retorcida y me gusta darle vueltas extrañas a los pedidos de la gente *3* feliz cumpleaños muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy,muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy atrasado xD


	2. 1

**...**

 **1**

 **...**

El giro de la historia había resultado muy interesante y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco cuando llegaron a la parte de la serpiente gigante. No lo esperaba. Aunque de alguna manera, le parecía lo más coherente. Eso sí, el hombre narraba todo con tal entusiasmo que Daphne no podía evitar adentrarse en la historia, aún cuando una vocecita en su mente se adelantaba a los sucesos que él contaba. Curioso, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de la historia. Era tan emocionante.

—Sostenía en sus manos la espada de un antiguo mago, pero no era un gran guerrero —prosiguió el narrador—, todo lo que tenía consigo era el instinto, el valor y la determinación para enfrentar a la bestia que acechaba a sus amigos. La pobre niña estaba tirada en el suelo y su rostro macilento era suficiente motivación para mantenerlo en pie. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

«Claro que no. Es el héroe»

—El rey de las serpiente se agazapó y embistió con sus poderosas fauces al mago. Colmillos largos y afilados como dagas sobresalían amenazantes a través de la mórbida piel. El héroe no se amedrentó. Reaccionó con excelentes reflejos y clavó la espada cuando la sombra de la serpiente lo cubrió por completo. Los huesos crujieron ante el impacto y sintió la sangre espesa deslizarse por su brazo. Había conseguido atravesar huesos, piel y carne, pero el monstruo había conseguido clavarle un colmillo en el proceso.

—¡No! —Chilló Alice aferrada a su almohada.

—¿Morirá? —Susurró Daphne.

El narrador se hinchó como un pavo real. Inspiró profundamente y con media sonrisa continuó con el relato del mago caballero que había vencido a la serpiente gigante.

 **...**

Se despertó de golpe sudando frío. Las manos le temblaban y tardó un rato en recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo para así poder ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Necesitaba despejarse, recuperar la lucidez, intentar con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el sueño que había tenido, tarea imposible que hacía todo terriblemente frustrante.

Malfoy Manor era enorme y silenciosa, pero permanecía habitada así que podía contar con la compañía de alguien, aunque, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era un elfo doméstico, un elfo particular para lo que tenía en mente.

—¡Kreacher! —llamó y al instante apareció la anciana criatura. El paso de los años lo había hecho muy servicial y terriblemente silencioso. Se limitaba a hacer una pronunciada reverencia una vez aparecía, para luego cumplir su orden.

—Vas a matar a ese pobre elfo un día de estos— Draco se sobresaltó. No esperaba que ella lo encontrara despierto a esas horas, menos aún tras haberla visto profundamente dormida momentos antes. Y definitivamente no le gustaba ese tono, lo hacía sentir como un loco paranoico.

—Es un elfo doméstico, Astoria. Se supone que morirá feliz sirviendo a sus amos.

—¿Otra vez lo enviaste a vigilar a los chicos? —terció ella ignorando completamente su patético intento de cambiar el tema.

—Sabes muy bien que no me creo eso de que nos hayan dejado en paz tras… —Calló. No quería tocar ese tema pero su esposa lo estaba obligando. Maldita sea ¿porqué tenían que tener esa conversación en medio de la noche?

—Puedes decirlo. Después de la muerte de mi cuñado.

—Y de Daphne.

La mirada que le dedicó Astoria le hizo girar la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, no quiso herirla, aunque si que creía que Daphne había muerto. La gente no desaparece así nada más y era la señora Potter, después de todo.

—Mi hermana no está muerta.

—Razón de más para desconfiar. Tu hermana lleva desaparecida más de cuatro años y de Potter todo lo que queda son dos niños que duermen en la habitación junto a la de nuestro hijo —Astoria se quedó mirándolo fijamente— y no me veas así. Son mis sobrinos, los aprecio y los cuidaré como tal; pero no me negarás que cualquiera que esté relacionado con algún Potter termina mal. Es como una maldición o algo así.

—Estás actuando como un lunático.

—¿Lo dices por el elfo?

—Lo digo por todo, Draco.

—Puedo mantenernos a salvo, pero debo ir con pies de plomo. Sabes muy bien que la política es una cabrona y podemos convertirnos en objetivos en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los niños cumplan once años? —Draco iba a contestar, pero Astorio no lo dejó— Sé que Hogwarts no es una opción pero ¿por qué no dejas que vayan a Beauxbatons?

«¿¡Beauxbatons!? se ha vuelto loca»

—No me voy a arriesgar a que les pase nada y no veo por qué contratar tutores sea una mala opción.

—No estoy diciendo que sea una mala opción, estoy diciendo que no puedes mantenerlos encerrados en Malfoy Manor por el resto de sus vidas.

—Tal vez no por el resto de sus vidas, pero si por el resto de la mía. Y planeo vivir muchos años, créeme.

—Draco...

—Mira, Astoria, no quiero tener esta conversación ahora ¿de acuerdo? solo necesitaba…

—Enviar guardias a patrullar las habitaciones de los niños dentro de una mansión que está oculta bajo un _Fidelio,_ sin mencionar las protecciones ancestrales de la misma. Nada paranoico, lo admito.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —dijo Astoria cubriendo un bostezo con una mano y poniendo sobre su brazo la otra—. Ya hablaremos de su educación mágica cuando tengan edad y no me veas así, Draco. Ese tema no está cerrado aún.

* * *

 _ **Apartado de los descuidos:** _ Uyyy me gusta este Draco paranóico, lo siento taaaan canon que muero xD BTW me encanta la ironía que Draco sea mejor tio que los Dursley :D

BTW2 Esto sucede poco antes de lo que narro en el prólogo.

BTW3 no tengo ánimos para poner títulos. Se aguantan #SoyPuroLove *3*


End file.
